


нσηєу || ωαѕнєттє σηє ѕнσтѕ

by nonstopasshole



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Blindfolds, Cuffs, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Hamilton - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, One Shot, Sleeping Together, Smut, Spanking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fuck I can’t with my gay kids, headcanons, not safe for work, safe words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonstopasshole/pseuds/nonstopasshole
Summary: A bunch of short Washette one shots I came up with instead of sleeping because I love them :)





	1. UN

George is a very light sleeper and him and Lafayette always cuddle at night. Laf is a very deep sleeper and a restless one; he wakes George up at least once every night.


	2. DEUX

Lafayettes nicknames that his friends are allowed to use are as follows: Laf, Gil and Gilbert

Lafayettes nicknames George is allowed to use are are follows: Laf, Gil, Gilbert, honey, sweet, love, Marie, sweet thing and darling

George doesn’t have any nicknames his friends use, not that he minds, but Lafayette has tons: Mon Chou, Mon Ange, Mon Coeur, Mon Amour, Amour,  ~~daddy and papa~~


	3. TROIS

George has yelled at Gilbert once. He vowed never to do it again after Gilbert shut himself in their bedroom and spent the whole time in there thinking George was going to yell at him constantly. George realised his mistake later on and has never raised his voice in front of him since.


	4. QUATRE

How do they make up after a fight? 

Cuddles. Lots of cuddles and maybe a movie? If there’s been crying involved, they’ll take a calming shower together.

I’m taking questions!


	5. CINQ

Who feeds the ducks at the park?

George fed them once. Was dragged away by an upset Lafayette who was saying how ‘the baby ducks might choke on the big pieces and they’ll die, George!’


	6. SIX

Who spends the most extravagantly while shopping?

Lafayette — not that George discourages it. They both come from old money, so it’s not as if they’re going to go bankrupt every time he spends his money on the latest clothes. 

George does occasionally buy expensive watches and rings for both himself, Gilbert and his friends. 

Gilbert is quantity  
George is quality


	7. SEPT

I have a headcanon that okay so:

George is the stoic boss and terrifies everyone and nobody wants to get on his bad side.

Then Alexander hosts a Christmas party and invites George and Lafayette, not knowing the two are dating.

George gets there first and sits down, not drinking or anything, and is just talking to Alexander (he’s one of the only ones who isn’t scared to talk to him) when Lafayette walks over to George.

Everyone spots him as he starts to tap on George’s shoulder and gets really comfortable with him and they’re all holding their breath and Alexanders literally fucking shitting himself—

And then George starts talkING BACK TO HIM AND HES SMILING AND LAUGHING AND EVERYONES LIKE WTF—

And then Lafayette gets him to introduce him to everyone and everyone’s so fucking shook as George introduces this ray of sunshine as his new boyfriend because hoW THE FUCK-

So basically George is really stoic at work and everyone’s scared of him and then there’s just this adorable Frenchman who doesn’t stop smiling and he’s so polite to everyone.

Bonus: Alexander faints in Thomas’ arms


	8. HUIT

this is kinda Christmas themed and it’s almost July but go away I don’t caRE KAREN—

George has been outside all day in the snow, and he goes back inside where there’s Lafayette curled in an armchair in front of the fire, wearing one of George’s shirts with a mug of hot chocolate and I just ajjrjsojvnsjbxa


	9. NEUF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW (Not Safe For Work)
> 
> This is a bit longer.

It had started off with Lafayette loving the powerful hits against his ass. The way the material covered his eyes, the way the cuffs kept him strapped to the bed, his chest pressed down against the mattress. The gag in his mouth. George’s fingers laced in his hair, pulling on it harshly with every hit against his ass.

And then something rushed through him. Fear. He didn’t know what caused it: he was safe in George’s arms and he knew he would never deliberately hurt him. All he knew was that it was too much.

Suddenly he was thrashing around, pulling on the cuffs, his writhing body needing to be free of the restrictions. Luckily, George understood he wanted him to stop and hurriedly released the cuffs, pulling off his blindfold and chucking the gag to the bottom of the bed. 

“Love?” George’s voice spoke up, worry laced in every word as he watched Lafayette curl up in a ball in the corner, shaking hysterically and sobbing his eyes out. “Can I touch you?” He asked tentatively. 

When Gilbert shook his head, that’s when he knew something was wrong. If Gilbert ever called his safe word, he would always let George hold him tightly, let him whisper sweet nothings in his ear to let him know everything was okay, make sure he knew he wasn’t back in France with strange men in his bed every night, doing whatever he could to provide for himself. 

“Okay,” George said, his voice shaking as he moved to sit near Gilbert. He didn’t touch him, as he had requested, but he let him know that he was right by his side. George let Gilbert cry it out, his heart aching and lurching at every sob, the only thing he wanted to do was wrap his arms around him and hug him tightly, care for him. But he waited respectfully until Lafayette’s wailing ceased and was replaced by heavy breathing, that turned into soft breaths. The type that let George know he was okay. 

Lafayette crawled into George’s arms and curled his arms around his neck, burying his face in the crook of it. George let out a relieved sigh and softly squeezed his waist.

“What happened love?” He asked, hands going to his hair and fixing his ponytail for him, pressing a loving kiss to his cheek as he did so.

“I think...I do not know. It all got too much at once, it was weird? Sorry,” he said shamefully, beginning to play with a loose piece of cotton on the duvet.

“Hey, no,” said George, placing a hand under Lafayette’s chin and tilting it up. His normally bright eyes were reduced to shining, teary ones — his eyelashes damp. “If you call your safe word, or hold up three fingers, or do anything that signals to me that you don’t want this, that is it. I will stop immediately, I won’t hesitate, your word is final.”

“That goes for you too,” Lafayette sniffed. George nodded, his hand still cupping Gilberts cheek.

“Yes. Safe words are final, saying no is important, don’t feel bad or sorry because you don’t want something. I’m here okay?” He soothed, pulling Lafayette into another hug. 

“Can we...continue this tomorrow?” Gilbert asked, leaning into the hug once more. George hummed, rocking his husband sideways in his lap. 

“My wish is your command,” he hummed against his forehead.


	10. DIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off something I posted on my tumblr account:
> 
> Washington: you have a nice face  
> Lafayette: yes. Yes I do  
> Washington: I mean...a nice face. You have a nice face  
> Lafayette: Thanks...I guess?  
> Washington: Oh my god. Please accept my awkward attempts of flirting I don’t know what I’m doing.

George looked over at his boyfriend perched on the armchair besides the fireplace. His face was facing downwards, eyes scanning the pages on his lap. His ponytail had loosened, so some of his face was framed by loose hairs.

George shifted in his seat to get a better look at him, closing the book on the American Civil War he had been reading. He lay it idly on the floor and craned his neck to get a better view of Lafayette.

He had a concentrated expression on his face, eyebrows furrowed as he continued to read. His mouth was morphed into a small, natural frown. His finger travelled mesmerisingly over the cream-coloured page.

“Hey, Laf?” George called out softly. Lafayette’s head shot up from his book and looked over at George, whose lips had curved into a loving smile as he watched his lover.

“Oui, amour?” He asked, tilting his head ever so slightly; the movement caused more of his hair to fall out the loose ponytail. Lafayette’s hands moved upwards and pulled out his hair tie, but immediately tied it back up again — tighter this time.

**“You have a...”** he paused, completely forgetting what he was going to say. Lafayette raised an eyebrow silently. **“Nice face?”**

He mentally kicked himself. You have a nice face? What the fuck, George?

Lafayette’s face portrayed confusion, but only for a second. He soon regained composure and smiled back at George. **“Oui. Oui, I do.”**

**“I mean,”** he tried again, racking his brain for better pick up lines, if you could even call that a pick up line. **“A nice face.”** There it was again. A nice fucking face. Flirt of the year: you have a nice face.

**“Uh, thank you? I think?”** Gilbert was still smiling, mostly out of amusement, but his eyes were definitely confused.

**“Oh my god,”** George groaned, running his hands up and down his face; it had been a long day. **“Please accept my awkward attempts of flirting, I don’t know what I’m doing.”**

He heard Lafayette chuckle, and watched him delicately place a bookmark on the page where he was at. He got up and made his way over to George, a wide smile on his face; George’s face was a dark red colour.

“Bien sûr, j'accepte votre flirt terrible, mon amour,” he gushed, sitting down besides George and draping his arms above his elbows and around his neck. George replied by letting his head fall onto Lafs shoulder, groaning something unintelligible.

“Tu es trop mignon,” he cooed. George huffed and gripped Lafayette’s hips, pulling him onto his lap.

“Shut up, or you’re sleeping on the couch,” George threatened, but his voice was bright and airy.

“Not if I make you sleep on the couch first,” Lafayette replied, tapping his own head with his index finger. “You love me too much anyway.”

“I don’t know why.” He looked at Gilbert, who was smiling at him with the most adorable, irresistible smile. “But I do.”

“And I love you,” Lafayette said, nuzzling George’s neck with his head. “My terrible flirter.”

He smiled to himself smugly. That was until George pushed him off his lap and sauntered off up the winding staircase towards their bedroom.

“Non, Amour! Désolé! Désolé!” He called after him. Lafayette let out an audible noise of frustration and dragged himself to his feet, racing after George.

It took him half an hour filled with coaxing, puppy dog eyes, threatening and kissing to get George to let him lie down on the bed, and another fifteen minutes filled with whining and harassing to get George to cuddle him, but once he was in George’s arms, nothing could get him out of them.


End file.
